endgame_argfandomcom-20200214-history
Email Replies 10/15/14
This video was posted in 15th of October 2014 with the following comment Hey guys. Here are some more answers to your amazing emails. Keep 'em coming! Transcript Hey guys it's Stella. I had some time some free time this evening and I just wanted to go through a few of your emails and answer them for you. This one is from Francesco. Francesco says: "7 6 0 6 7 8 0 9 1 2" Now...call me crazy...but i still don't think you guys have solved this one. This one is from Chris and he says "Trying to figure out what steps are required to solve the challenge." Fair! "I see stl.la in the text. I assume perhaps wrongly that this could be about last night's NLDS game between St. Louis and Los Angeles. Am I looking for a 23 character phrase to use in a URL or does this work like black letter labs where all answers are emailed in?" Well Chris, I will say unfortunately it has nothing to do with that game, but I love the fact that's where mind went so your skills are very much required to help us spread the word about the Ancient Truth. Well done. This one is from Trak: "Hi, Stella! Interesting stuff! I took a class in college called The Rise and Fall of Ancient Civilizations but was greatly disappointed when we concentrated on the domestication of corn for an entire quarter and glossed over the mysterious disappearances and mythologies surrounding any of them. We're also - we also barely touched on any of these other than Sumeria let alone Mu, and I always was interested in what happened to them more than...you know...corn. Looking forward to hearing more." Well Trak, you are in great company because that is outrageous. I appreciate that you kept your cool under that circumstance 'cause I don't know if I would have been able to but rest assured that you are now in the right place to learn about all of those things that you missed while learning about corn. This one is from Pratz: "Nice to meet you Stella. I'm a 33 year old college student finishing up a four year degree in liberal studies now trying to get a life going after taking my retirement at the beginning instead of the end," I really respect that. "As for what you've been saying you seem really stressed out and wired very exhausted. Not really my place to say what you should do, but have you considered a vacation? Putting yourself outside of your troubles can help you relax from time to time and give you perspective. In any case I'm looking forward to what you have to share but please don't overwork yourself on our behalf!" Pratz, that is so sweet, I really appreciate you looking out for me. I am a big girl and can handle this and want to handle it I think part of being a leader is being able to take on that responsibility for everybody else, so I appreciate it very much but you don't have to worry about me. This one is from Michael. He says: "Hi Stella, came across your site recently and was praticularly taken by the post on history being written by the victors. It got me wondering...how do you get around biased corrupted or even destroyed texts to find the stories of those older marginalized societies? After all, you can't exactly un-burn the Library of Alexandria! All the best, Michael." First of all, Michael, if we could travel back in time I think you and I would probably help un-burn the Library of Alexandria, and how you get around it is by listening and paying attention my father is an extremely wise man has taught me a lot in my life that I am extremely excited to impart to you guys. He has answers to this that I will help you through so please just stay tuned to the things that I'll be posting actually in the next few weeks, and we will get there together. This one is from Luke: "I know you're fake.." ...okay..."but would you please, please tell me what you stand for is real!" First of all, Luke that is a very sweet, simple, to-the-point, and powerful message, and I really appreciate, really appreciate that. Not exactly sure what you mean by knowing that I'm "fake," but I can guarantee you that what I stand for is very, very, very, real, and I appreciate you reaching out. This one is from Cherie: "Nice to meet another person searching for the truth..." Likewise! "...the reality behind the world we're all told exists, that most accept without question I look forward to the journey." Oh Cherie, I think it's pretty obvious that you have exactly what it takes to stand with me on this journey, so thank you, it's very nice to you as well. And the last one I have here is from JoJo: "Hi Stella! I and a group have been tracking weird things for a while now..." That's intriguing. "...Your sites and video really click with us and we want to know more about these Lines. As you say in your video, I want to be a defender at the Ancient Truth..." Excellent! "...and help reclaim what has been lost, hidden taken. I look forward to talking with you and learning more." Well, JoJo, it is very nice to meet you because I have heard very nice things about you and your group, and i really appreciate you standing by me, and am very proud to call you a fellow reclaimer. Thank you very much! Category:Ancient Societies Category:Endgame - Ancient Truth Category:Blog Category:Video Category:Stella Category:October 2014